1901 in literature
The year 1901 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * First Nobel Prize for Literature awarded, to French poet Sully Prudhomme; many are outraged when Leo Tolstoy does not win * October 23 - Mark Twain receives an honorary doctor of literature degree from Yale University. In the same month, he moves to Riverdale, New York * December 2 - the Romanian literary review Sămănătorul is founded * G. K. Chesterton marries Frances Blogg. * Anton Chekhov marries Olga Leonardovna Knipper * Collapse of the Irish Literary Theatre New books *John Kendrick Bangs - Mr. Munchausen *L. Frank Baum - American Fairy Tales ** - The Master Key ** - Dot and Tot of Merryland *René Boylesve - La Becquée *Samuel Butler - Erewhon Revisited *Hall Caine - The Eternal City *Colette - Claudine à Paris *Joseph Conrad & Ford Madox Ford - The Inheritors *Victoria Cross - Anna Lombard *George Douglas - The House with the Green Shutters *Miles Franklin - My Brilliant Career *Géza Gárdonyi - A láthatatlan ember *Henry James - The Sacred Fount *Rudyard Kipling - Kim *Thomas Mann - Buddenbrooks *George Moore - Sister Theresa *Frank Norris - The Octopus *Charles-Louis Philippe - Bubu de Montparnasse *Luigi Pirandello - L'Esclusa *Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Peter Rabbit *José Maria de Eça de Queiroz - A Cidade e as Serras *Rabindranath Tagore - Nastanirh *Jules Verne - The Sea Serpent ** - The Village in the Treetops *H. G. Wells - The First Men in the Moon *Emile Zola - Travail New drama *Gabriele D'Annunzio - Francesca da Rimini *Anton Chekhov - Three Sisters *August Strindberg - A Dream Play Poetry *Henry Ames Blood - Selected Poems of Henry Ames Blood *Maxim Gorky - The Song of the Stormy Petrel Non-fiction *Winston Churchill - The Crisis *Sigmund Freud - The Psychopathology of Everyday Life *Edith Helen Sichel - Women and Men of the French Renaissance *Booker T. Washington - Up from Slavery Births *January 31 - Marie Luise Kaschnitz, German writer (d. 1974) *February 13 - Lewis Grassic Gibbon, novelist (d. 1974) *February 23 - Ivar Lo-Johansson, Swedish writer (d. 1990) *April 10 - Anna Kavan, author (d. 1968) *June 1 - John Van Druten, dramatist (d. 1957) *July 20 - Dilys Powell, film critic (d. 1995) *July 25 - Ruth Krauss, children's book author and poet (d. 1993) *August 10 - Sergio Frusoni, poet (d. 1975) *August 20 - Salvatore Quasimodo, Italian author (d. 1968) *November 3 - André Malraux, French author (d. 1976) *December 9 - Ödön von Horváth, dramatist and novelist (d. 1938) *December 16 - Margaret Mead, cultural anthropologist and author (d. 1978) Deaths *February 15 - Maurice Thompson, novelist *March 24 - Charlotte Mary Yonge, novelist *April 12 - Louis Auguste Sabatier, theologian *June 9 - Walter Besant, novelist *June 10 - Robert Williams Buchanan, writer *July 7 - Johanna Spyri, author *July 20 - William Cosmo Monkhouse, poet and critic *July 27 - Brooke Foss Westcott, theologian *October 31 - Julien Leclercq, poet and art critic *''date unknown'' - Victor Balaguer, dramatist and poet Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Sully Prudhomme * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature